You Want to Dewott?
by Gavos112
Summary: Ever know what it was like to express your love to someone? How about to the same gender? How about to a different species? How about both!


Don't you DARE ask what happened to me. I'm busy, okay? But here's a nice Pokephilia lemon for you guys. It's a yaoi. My first one. For all those who don't know, a yaoi is a male on male explicit story. In layman terms, it's gay sex. Hope you enjoy.

You probably don't meet much like me in Unova. I live in Castelia, a pretty big city. It's got it's perks, a bunch of buildings, entertainment all over the place, the Gym, all that stuff. Regardless, one thing you'll notice about all the civilians is that they're perfect. They aren't crooked. What am I getting at? Let's shorten the story: I'm gay. Yep, gay. Not very loved in Castelia. But what does it matter? I've got my partner right with me by my side. My true love from the moment I noticed him. My Dewott.

It all began in the state of "curiosity." I was trying to find who I was. I thought I liked women, button something seemed off. I liked women, but for some odd reason, I was looking at the crotches of my own gender! I couldn't control it no matter how hard I tried. I didn't want to be gay...but part of my wanted to be.

It was hard to live like that, especially in front of my own parents. I doubt it would matter to my only Pokemon, Dewott, as all he did was stay in a Pokeball. He's allowed of his ball about three days a week. We did this because we grew tired of all his pissing on the carpet. It's easy to remove, but it's still quite annoying to get out the paper towels and clean up the stuff. I let him out of his ball every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. He doesn't seem to mind the schedule, and I don't really mind it either.

Dewott and I were like best buds. We did a lot of things together. From the occasional battle and swimming to cleaning the house and sailing. I don't know how to sail, and Dewott certainly doesn't either. My dad brings me along though, and to be honest, it's quite enjoyable. My favorite though, is cleaning the house. Me and Dewott working together like family brings a warm cozy feeling inside me...

Okay, here's where it gets weird. I've always heard that being homosexual was normal, but I didn't believe it much. Either way, if there's one thing that's just...really weird around here, it's Pokephilia. When I walk around the alleys, I hear a few people talking about a Lucario's ass. A Lucario. What. The. Fuck.

Anyway, that stuff was easy to wipe away. Those guys wouldn't dare to do that stuff. It's illegal after all, right? Yeah, I was able to move on...until one Tuesday when I was cleaning with Dewott.

It was unstoppable. I just could not stop staring. I kept telling myself "It's wrong," "I'm not gay," "It's illegal," all that stuff. But none of that helped, I just kept staring...at my Pokemon's ass.

His hips were wide and attractive, almost like a girl's but this time, it belonged to a male. Dewott never noticed that I stared, or, at least he didn't seem to. The more I checked that ass, I began thinking of those guys back at the alley who were talking about a Lucario's butt. Male or female, I wondered. But that thought was cast away as I found my eyes back on Dewott. Unconsciously, I looked further down his body. I caught notice of his small sack hanging from his crotch. My eyes widened at those things...I immediately shook my head and returned cleaning, trying my damned hardest not to look at Dewott's privates ever again.

Wednesday was a conflicting day. My mind kept pondering on Dewott over and over. It was more like an unconscious thought now. It was this Wednesday that things took a turning point. I was on my bed, thinking of Dewott...and then it happened. I passed out. When I came to, the world was different. I was in a meadow with my Dewott...with my Dewott...presenting himself to me. I was in a trance as I watched my Pokemon circling his finger on his anus right in front of me. His tool was hanging out: a four inch red and throbbing dick wanting some pleasing from someone...from me. I looked down. Where did my shirt go? Or my pants? Or...?

Dewott wore a grin on his blue whiskered face as he walked over to me. My own penis was up and ready for some naughty things. Dewott climbed onto me and met me face to face. He very very slowly got closer. His mouth was open and his tongue was out. My mouth was also open as I began to force my head closer. And then, our lips met...

I woke up in surprise as I felt something wet in my pants...I couldn't bear it anymore. I love my Dewott. I want to be his, forever and ever. I want to be his mate. It was already decided. I would ask him tomorrow. I hardly slept at all. I was excited to see my Dewott as he was in my dream...only for real this time.

When I woke up on Thursday morning, I jumped out of bed in a nervous sweat. It made me stink a bit, so I hopped in the shower and washed off. It's preferred to have sex after showers, right? I dried off and threw on some pajama bottoms. Mom and Dad have work in the early morning, so I usually have the place to myself everyday until 5:00 in the afternoon. Just perfect for me.

I went ahead and brought out Dewott from his Pokeball. He seemed content from his day in the ball. He walked over to his bowls to find them being filled by me. I smiled at him as he ate quickly. How am I going to do this, I ask myself. It's not like you can say "Hey, Dewott, I love ya! How about we go in the closet and have sex!" It's almost as bad as telling your parents about your sexuality.

"Heya, Dewott," I said. The Pokemon looked up at me with a quizzical look. "Did ya sleep well last night?" He nodded and walked into my room. My house is an apartment here in Castelia. Our floor had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. It's not so bad, we live well. I followed Dewott into my room to find him curled up on my bed. I sat next to him. Here it came.

"Dewott?" I asked. Once again, he looked up at me. "Would...would you still like me if...I was gay?" The Dewott looked at me long and hard before nodding. He climbed onto my lap and curled up...well great. I have the Pokemon I love on my lap. It's obvious what exactly is going to happen.

Dewott hopped off switch surprise as something poked him in the belly. I was down right embarrassed and ashamed. I was probably too ashamed to notice Dewott smiling at me. I slowly looked back at him...and I thought I was dreaming again. He climbed back on my lap and held his head against mine...and then he locked lips with me.

It felt heavenly, his kissing. I held him against me and opened up my mouth so that Dewott could explore a bit. His tongue came out and slithered around in my mouth. My eyes ceased to stay open as I was suddenly lost in passion. But I wasn't here to make out with my mate.

I began slipping off my pajamas and boxers, quickly disposing of whatever clothing I had left. I looked at Dewott, who had obtained a hard on. I knelt over and wrapped my mouth around his cock. It tasted a bit salty, but it was an addictive flavor. I had to have more. I licked around the base of his shaft, testing his reactions and little noises. They sounded kinda cute.

Dewott began thrusting into my mouth now, so I held my tongue at the base, letting it rub along his dick. I tried pleasing him further by sucking on his cock. The result was pleasing for both of us, as Dewott was getting a nice blowjob and I kept enjoying his savory shaft. Dewott moaned and pounded into my mouth. His cock poked at my throat at times, which was a bit uncomfy, but it really didn't matter much. I was getting the treat I've always wanted: his foreign dick. And I absolutely loved it.

Suddenly, Dewott gave a low moan and thrusted even faster to my mouth. The twitching of his penis told me that he was getting pretty close, so I grabbed his hips and pulled them closer into my mouth. It felt really uncomfortable on my throat, but I was too lost in the lust of the moment to even care. Then it happened. Dewott arched his back and blew his white ropes of sticky cum down my throat. I tried to swallow some, but I ended up gagging a bit and having some of his release go down my chin...it was so warm and tasty. It tasted a lot like seawater...but even better.

I pulled away and moaned, looking down at the horny Dewott. I could tell he wasn't quite done with me yet. Since I wanted to be HIS, I wanted him to be the first to shove his penis in a love hole. My love hole.

I lied on my back and lifted my legs, spreading them wide...that wouldn't do good. So I tried the original way that Pokemon mate, by getting on my hands and knees and spreading my legs apart. I spread my ass cheeks apart and let my partner get a good look at my asshole. Before long, he put one foot on my leg and the other in the air to position his cock up my anus. He carefully placed it inside me. Now, due to the earlier foreplay, he was already pretty slippery, so he was able to slip inside quite easily. I closed my eyes, fearing the awful pain that stretches out your anus after your first object in the butt. But the pain didn't come.

I've always heard that it hurts the first time homosexual intercourse is done, but apparently it didn't hurt me. It actually felt really really good to have a slippery dick massage my anal walls. Maybe it's the property of a water type? Oh well. As long as it felt good, it felt good.

Dewott must've sensed this and began thrusting into me. I groaned as I felt his prick caress and assault my ass. Arceus, this felt divine! I wish I could go on feeling like this forever! I urged my mate to go faster. Dewott replied by nodding and slamming further into my bowels. I moaned and moaned even louder as my left hand grasped my penis and jacked it. I synced my masturbating with Dewott's thrusting, giving me to ultimate pleasure expect experienced. I actually began to drool as Dewott slammed into me.

I gasped as I felt a sticky liquid flow down my ass. It was my lover's precum, I'd bet. Dewott sped up his rate of thrusts as he began growling. His balls were slamming against my own, which only added to the pleasure. My cock began to twitch. Him and I were getting pretty close, so I yelled out, "Dewott, fuck me as hard as you can!" Dewott cried out and hilted himself in me. I felt his seed flow down my ass slowly, leaving me pleased beyond belief. This sent me to a frenzy and I vigorously masurbated. I moaned as my own seed sprayed on the sheets beneath me.

Dewott removed his dick and looked at me with a big grin. I smiled and pulled him close, rubbing his back and his hips. We snuggled in my mess as we rested together. Naked. And bonded together forever.


End file.
